In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) wireless network such as an evolved universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) server may be implemented in order to assist user equipment (UEs) in discovering and selecting among available access networks. The ANDSF server may implement an ANDSF management object (MO) and generate access network information for UEs using the ANDSF MO. A common scenario faced by typical UEs may involve selecting among and/or between 3GPP access networks and wireless local area networks (WLANs). As such, it may be desirable that the ANDSF MO comprise a structure designed to yield access network information that supports more efficient WLAN selection and/or utilization by UEs.